The Pitter-Patter of Tiny Feet
by Doll Peach
Summary: Rukia and her husband attend Sado's wedding. Ichiruki. Simple fluff.


The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping on the beautiful Friday afternoon. Rukia sat in front of her vanity mirror in her home, attaching a diamond pendant to her neck before picking her comb up.

She was getting ready for today's main event, that being Sado-kun's wedding. As Rukia ran the comb through her mid-length hair (it had grown out quite a bit since her own marriage) she contemplated on how stagnant her life had been, only to change so drastically in just a few sudden years. It was amazing, she decided as she gathered the bang that always fell across her face and pinned it up on the back of her head, off her face, how life could change from meeting one person.

"Hey, ready?"

She glanced in the mirror in front of her, seeing Ichigo's reflection as he stood in the doorway behind her. His eyebrows were scrunched as he was attempting to fasten the buttons on the wrists of his sleeves. She smiled softly, watching him with a certain fondness for a moment before turning around halfway to face him, "Yeah. Come here,"

He dropped his hands, crossing the room to her eagerly, almost like an obedient puppy, and got down on his knees, placing his arms in her lap as she took his left wrist, doing up the buttons on his sleeves herself.

Rukia, Ichigo thought as he marveled at his wife, had changed a lot since their marriage. They'd been married 5 months before finding out that Rukia was pregnant- and now she was 6 months along. Pregnancy suited her well; Rukia looked lovely and happy with shining eyes and pink cheeks. Her hair had grown out too, it fell to stop at mid back, thick and dense and dark as the night. Her dress was a bit fitted and a soft, baby blue color that was so light it almost looked white, the sleeves stopping just above her wrists.

He was driven out of his thoughts when she let go and took his other hand, doing up the buttons on his sleeve and he ran his free hand gently over her rounded tummy as she patted his arm, "There. Let's go."

* * *

The large courtyard of the wedding hall was set with large, white tables, one long buffet table ladeled with food. The ceremony had been short and sweet, and now there was dinner being served. Rukia sat at a table with Inoue, Ishida and a few others.

Currently she was admiring the little star of the table- that being Inoue and Ishida's 3 month old son, Souken. He was an extremely cherubic character, with rosy cheeks and fat little fingers that flailed whenever he saw Inoue holding his bottle. He had dark little wisps of brown-black hair on his head, and though he was asleep, Rukia knew that he had grey eyes.

Inoue, who looked lovely with her hair done up in a neat bun and a soft brownish-pink colored gown with a slightly plunging neckline, was sitting next to her, "Ahh, the line for the buffet is so long! You know Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun told us that they're gonna have Mexican food, American food AND Japanese food! Isn't that amazing?! I wish I'd brought some plastic containers to take some home with me!"

"Ah.. we should get in line now, then," Rukia smiled lightly, while she thought in her mind, _'it's no wonder their son was born 10 lbs.. Inoue has more of an appetite than the entire squad 11.. and I doubt being pregnant slowed that in any way..'_

Inoue pouted slightly, glancing at her tiny son, who slept silently in his baby seat on the table, "Then I'll have to take him with me.."

They all made to stand up, Rukia took hold of the table's edge to start getting herself up out of the seat with a tired sigh when she felt Ichigo's hand on her lower back, his voice low in her ear, "Sit."

"Hm?" his hand pushed her gently and she sat back in the chair, turning her head to her left- where he sat- to find his face directly in front of hers, "I'll get you food, you stay.. the line is really long, your feet will get tired."

She wanted to complain about him babying her, but really.. he was right. The heels of her shoes weren't very big- only half an inch, and Ichigo had thrown a fit over her wearing even those- but she had a tendency of getting swollen feet when she stood around for too long, ever since her 5th month had started. Instead she merely reached out and gently tugged the open flaps of Ichigo's suit coat pulling it snugly against his body as she leaned close, kissing his lips softly in thanks.

With that, Ichigo stood and went off to the long line. Rukia sat back in her chair, glancing when Inoue spoke, "Oh Kuchiki-san, if you're gonna stay here at the table, is it ok if I leave So-so with you? I don't want to take him with me to the line-"

"Of course," Rukia rested her hand on her rounded tummy and smiled easily at her friend, "Go ahead, I'll look after him for you,"

"Oh thank you! He's sleeping so he should be fine, I'll be back in a jiffy!" and with that, Inoue went to the line to join Uryu as well, leaving Rukia alone at the table with the sleeping baby.

It was peaceful for the first few minutes, the baby sleeping quietly, Rukia busied herself with her phone until she heard whimpering. She glanced up, seeing Souken squirm in his seat, his little face scrunched as he started to make little baby noises.

Slight panic arose in Rukia as his little eyes finally opened and he let out a shrieking wail. She glanced around worriedly, spotting Inoue far, far away- she had two plates in her hand and didn't seem like she would be coming back to the table right away. She glanced down at the baby before quickly getting up, grabbing his blanket.

"Ok, ok.." she carefully took him from the seat, sitting in her chair again, she placed him against her shoulder, patting his back gently. He wept for another moment or so before quieting, falling asleep again. Rukia laid him against her, so that his little tiny head rested against her chest, his little behind basically using her rounded tummy as a seat, she draped the blanket over him and sighed in relief.

"Kuchiki-san?!"

Rukia glanced over her shoulder, blinking at seeing Tatsuki Arisawa standing there in a navy colored halter dress. "Oh, Arisawa-san, its been a while.."

"No kidding! I haven't seen you or Ichigo since your wedding," Tatsuki moved over, sitting in the seat to her right, "This is Inoue's seat right? It's fine if I steal it.. anyways, I didn't know you were pregnant! How many months are you? Do you know the gender yet?"

"I'm 6 months now," Rukia leaned back in her chair, relaxing as she held the sleeping baby, "And we're having a girl,"

"Wow," Tatsuki leaned with her elbow on the table, "How's Ichigo taking it? I can only imagine..."

"He's fine," Rukia smiled lightly, "He's just become even more protective.. if that's even possible.. it wasn't as bad in the first month or so but as soon as I started showing he really won't let me do anything even remotely dangerous.. last week he wouldn't even let me cut the vegatables for dinner,"

"That sounds like Ichigo," Tatsuki replied with a laugh, "Have you thought of names yet?" she paused, staring at the baby in Tatsuki's arms, "Boy, has Souken gotten big since he was born, so fat," she chuckled lightly as she squished the baby's fat little foot with her thumb and first finger.

"We have a few in mind, but we haven't narrowed it down.. I really like Usagi, but Ichigo just thinks that's my obsession for rabbits coming out,"

"Well you are the one carrying the baby, if you force Ichigo to see your way he'll have to go along with it.." Tatsuki snickered lightly, "Speak of the devil." she glanced up as she saw Ichigo approach from behind, grinning slightly, "What's up Ichigo? Couldn't even call to tell me you're gonna be a daddy?"

Ichigo, who held both his plate and Rukia's in hand, merely wrinkled his nose in response, "Please don't call me that, you are not my child.. sorry, but you've been out of the country since... well, forever. " he glanced down at Rukia, raising an eyebrow at seeing Ishida's fat baby boy in her arms, "Uh..everything ok?"

She smiled easily in return, "Everything's fine,"

He set both of the plates down on the table before sitting as Inoue and Uryu returned to the table. Inoue rushed over, setting two plates down as she spoke, "Tatsuki-chan, you took my seat!" she glanced over at Rukia, doing a double-take when she noticed her holding Souken, "Oh no, did my little goober wake up? I hope he didn't cause trouble for you Kuchiki-san-"

"No, don't worry," Rukia smiled lightly and rubbed the baby's back, "I guess he just got a little lonely in his seat,"

Orihime nodded in approval, "He does cry like that sometimes- always wanting to be in SOMEONE's arms," she giggled lightly, "I'm glad he didn't scream too much though, you're a natural Kuchiki-san!"

She felt Ichigo's arm sling around the back of her seat as he leaned towards her slightly, his fingers idly twisting a long black lock of her hair around as he cooed, "Yeah, you're a natural Kuchiki-san,"

She was SO naming their baby Usagi.


End file.
